xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshino Soma
Yoshino, many years ago, thought that she was different from all the others. She tried to hide it. She also tried desperately to hide the fact from her friends. Time went by, as she saw her friends age, she saw her surroundings change. She escaped from the village as angry villagers hunted her down, calling her a witch. She hated herself as much as they did. She always looked for ways to die. Driven with loneliness and despair, she decided to end her own life. Before she could do anything, Jin Kariya walked in through the door. He asked Yoshino to live with him, and that he will give her a reason to live. Kariya claims that his reason for living is her, and that their love is deeper than the ocean, that knows no limits. She then saw Kariya take a living soul. She was disappointed because she couldn't do anything to stop him. Ever since then, she couldn't forgive him. She also says that it was his lies that gave her a reason to live: which was to kill Kariya. Trivia * Child by Rape: Implied in regards to Yoshino and Kariya in a Bleach filler arc. She's the only Bount who can actually reproduce, according to him... and then he uses her to create new Dolls without her consent and kills her immediately afterwards. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Agility: Yoshino has noticeable acrobatic skills, as she was able to escape from places that were sealed without her Doll, how she was able to jump over a fence without climbing it, and how she backed away from Yoruichi doing many back flips.1 Enhanced Strength: While of slender build, Yoshino showed considerable strength, able to jump considerably high while carrying Uryū.7 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In her battle with Kariya, she had great skill in unarmed combat. She was able to dodge most of the attacks from Kariya, until she got impaled through the chest. She was able to keep up with him, but only for a short amount of time, as Kariya is a master at close combat himself.239 Hypnosis: Yoshino possesses the ability to hypnotize the souls of the living by singing a soft tune.1 She is able to specifically target someone in a crowd and can force that person to walk unwittingly to her.2 High Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is the most unique of the Bounts, as she has a maternal power. This power greatly affects her doll, to the point where it didn't leave her side when she was at her weakest. Even with her crest gone, when they merged, Goethe didn't absorb her. Kariya also stated that Yoshino would gain full effect from sucking a living soul. Her Spiritual Power is light-blue in color.9 Doll Goethe (ゲーテ, Gēte) is Yoshino Sōma's doll. It takes the form of a finger claw (on her left middle finger) and bracelet (on her right wrist) when sealed. To unseal Goethe, Yoshino strikes the two pieces together to create a spark, which releases him when she takes the fire created from the spark and creates an arc over her head, as a fire rages around the area. Goethe is a fire elemental, able to create and control flame. While mostly humanoid in appearance consisting of hardened magma and flames, it has no legs, but fire acting as propulsion jets.2 Fire Generation: Goethe's attacks primarily consist of fireballs and jets of flame. These manipulations of fire vary in intensity and size and commonly have a lot of concussive force behind them.2 Reconstitution: If attacked physically it can reform itself if dispersed, as it is a being made of flame. When Ichigo Kurosaki attempts to strike him through the heart, believing it to be his weakness, Goethe splits apart and shows the ability to fire each body part as a weapon.3 Hybrid Form: In Yoshino's last moments, she and Goethe merge to create a stronger, hybrid being, allowing Yoshino to manipulate fire herself. Both Yoshino and Goethe are able to talk in this form, but Yoshino is the more dominant one. The fire they are composed of is a light yellow, in contrast to the original orange. In this form, the resultant creature is a female humanoid. Kariya impaled and killed her in their last battle before she could make use of the form. The hybrid form is only an outer shell and easily crumbles away upon her defeat. It should also be noted that at the time of the symbiosis, her Manshō was broken, making this a product of her unique reproductive capabilities.9 * Enhanced Speed: Upon her fusion with Goethe, her speed increases greatly, as she was able to keep up with Kariya.9 ** Enhanced Strength: Her strength also increases, as when she first attacked him with a punch in this form, she caused an explosion.9 *** Fire Generation: Because she is merged with Goethe, who can manipulate fire, she also has this ability, but can generate fire at higher speeds than Goethe.9 **** Enhanced Agility & Co-ordination: Her agility and co-ordination also increase upon her fusion.9 Quotes * (To Kariya) "I have done nothing that requires your forgiveness."3 Screenshots Woman-0.PNG So close.PNG Love5.PNG Consent.PNG Capture-0.PNG Time.PNG Category:Bleach Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Vampires Category:Super Centenarians Category:Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Immortal Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Hypnosis Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Married Category:Female Category:Daughter Category:B Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Humans